User blog:Race6000/My Pokemon VoltWhite Team
My team for a hack for Pogeymanz White called VoltWhite. Yeah. Wizards. 'Team' 'Smugleaf', the Servine ♂ 'Type' Grass 'Level' 24 'Moves' Cut (Grass) Zen Headbut (Psychic) Twister (Dragon) Leech Seed (Grass) 'Nature' 'Hardy' No changes. 'Characteristic' 'Proud of it's power.' +Attack 'Ability' 'Contrary' Makes stat changing moves have the opposite effect. (i.e., Growth will lower stats and being growled will raise stats.) 'Stats' Attack: 41 Defense: 34 Sp. Atk: 35 Sp. Def: 43 Speed: 49 'Thoughts on the Member' Smugleaf is utterally my favorite Starter of 5th Gen. Not because it's strong, because Snivy is FREAKING ADORABLE! And is better than all those low-class monsters... XD Seriously, he aint my favorite of my pokemon, but he's a good beast for now. DID YOU KNOW HE'LL BE DOING AN EVOLVE INTO A DRAGON TYPE?! XD 'Kricket', the Kricketune ♂ 'Type' Bug 'Level' 23 'Moves' Bug Bite (Bug) Leech Life (Bug) Struggle Bug (Bug) Sing (Normal) 'Nature' 'Calm' +Sp. Def, - Attack 'Characteristic' 'Somewhat Vain' +Sp. Def 'Ability' 'Technician' Powers up the Pokemon's weaker moves. (i.e., A move gains a boost by 1.5 if it's power is 60 or less, meaning Bug Bite has, technically, base 90 power, Leech Life has base 30 power, and Struggle Bug has base 75 power.) 'Stats' Attack: 48 Defense: 30 Sp. Atk: 31 Sp. Def: 35 Speed: 47 'Thoughts on the Member' Despite how HORRIBLE his nature is for him, he is litterally my best member. He beat every one of Chili's pokemon in one or two hits (I know, he has Technician, but his attack stat is awesome despite his nature). Not good enough? Well, he can beat Smugleaf over there, so. Yeah, he's my favorite of my team so far. He's probably going to be my sweeper. 'Blade', the Kirlia ♂ 'Type' Psychic 'Level' 22 'Moves' Psybeam (Psychic) Shock Wave (Electric) Magical Leaf (Grass) Teleport (Psychic) 'Nature' 'Naughty' +Attack, -Sp.Def 'Characteristic' 'Impetuous and Silly' +Speed 'Ability' 'Syncronize' Passes on statuses like Burn, Paralyzed, and Poison to the enemy. (No explanation needed. XD) 'Stats' Attack: 23 Defense: 23 Sp. Atk: 51 Sp. Def: 27 Speed: 32 'Thoughts on the Member' I was going to get Blade to be a Gallade. THEN I REMEMBERED I WANTED HERACROSS! Who is litterally in the forest next to Nacrene City. However, despite his nature not helping him in any way, he is going to be my Psychic Type. Not Psychic/Fighting type, my Psychic. I hope he is awesome. XD 'Ploxl', the Marshtomp ♂ 'Type' Water Ground 'Level' 23 'Moves' Mud Shot (Ground) Water Gun (Water) Yawn (Normal) Growl (Normal) 'Nature' 'Lax' +Defense, -Sp.Def 'Characteristic' 'Proud of it's Power' +Attack 'Ability' 'Mold Breaker' Moves can be used regardless of abilities. (TAKE THAT, SHEDINJA!) 'Stats' Attack: 51 Defense: 46 Sp. Atk: 34 Sp. Def: 35 Speed: 34 'Thoughts on the Member' I was going to get Piplup, then I remembered that it would be pwn'd by Cheren's Pignite. While I was looking for Piplup anyway, I came across MUDKIP! I caught that little dunderface and named him Ploxl, THE STRONGEST AXOLOTL IN THE WORLD! Oh, and by the way, Wooper isn't an Axolotl. He's a Salamander. He loses his lil' gill things as soon as he evolves. However, PLOXL here keeps them when he's Swampert. So he's going to be my main wall. For what he can't wall, (Cough, Grass, Cough), Smugleaf will. (Cause grass deals .5 damage to Smugleaf.) 'Deathwing', the Charmeleon ♂ 'Type' Fire 'Level' 17 'Moves' Ember (Fire) Dragon Rage (Dragon) Scratch (Normal) Smokescreen (Normal) 'Nature' 'Naughty' +Attack, -Sp.Def 'Characteristic' 'Thoroughly Cunning.' +Sp.Atk 'Ability' 'Blaze' When exactly at 1/3 it's life, it's fire moves become stronger. (No explanation needed.) 'Stats' Attack: 34 Defense: 28 Sp. Atk: 36 Sp. Def: 24 Speed: 35 'Thoughts on the Member' I really, REALLY wanted a torchic. I wanted him to be my best member. I caught one, and it had a HORRIBLE nature. So I released it. Caught another, and it had an okay nature. BUT WHEN I KILLED AN AUDINO WITH IT, IT LEVELED TWICE. So no double-kick. I released it and caught a Charmander instead. NEXT THING I FIND IS CYNDAQUIL. It brought a tear to my eye, for Cyndaquil is my favorite starter. (Well, other than Marshtomp.) But I need a flying type, though I wanted Braviarly or whoever so I can be all like, "FOR 'MURICKA!", when I sent him out. But Charizard will do. 'Hell-Bell', the Bronzor Type Steel Psychic 'Level' 22 'Moves' Rollout (Rock) Extrasensory (Psychic) Confuse Ray (Ghost) Hypnosis (Psychic) 'Nature' 'Hasty' +Speed, -Defense ''(...) 'Characteristic' 'Somewhat of a clown. +Speed (SERIOUSLY?!) '''Ability 'Heatproof' Weakens Fire moves. (To bad Hell-Bell sucks...) 'Stats' Attack: 20 Defense: 38 Sp. Atk: 16 Sp. Def: 43 Speed: 23 'Thoughts on the Member' Sigh... How do I put this... Hell-Bell, despite being Satin's child, SUCKS. HORRIBLY. His nature gives him SPEED and lowers a steel type's pride, DEFENSE, and his CHARACTERISTIC GIVES HIM SPEED AS WELL, he is freaking faster than the average bronzor. But... HE'S MEANT TO BE FAT AND SLOW! HE'S A CHUNK OF METAL! I'm sorry, Hell-Bell, but I really caught you only to deal with burgh. Sigh, at least your Special Defense is good. Masqerain will be pwned, I hope... I'm releasing you as soon as I beat Burgh. Because I need someone to tank Ice Beam and Scald... Wait, the battle's a double battle... 'Storage' ''N/A'' '"Useless"' 'Useless', the Panpour ♂ 'Type' Water 'Level' 12 'Moves' Water Gun (Water) Acrobatics (Flying) Scratch (Normal) Hone Claws (Dark) 'Nature' 'Sassy' +Sp.Def, -Speed 'Characteristic' 'Sturdy body.' +Defense 'Ability' 'Gluttony' Encourages the early use of the held berry. ''(To bad I don't use berries much at all.) 'Stats' '''Attack:' 19 Defense: 19 Sp. Atk: 18 Sp. Def: 20 Speed: 19 'Thoughts on the Pokemon' Okay, I think that Pansage and Pansear are freaking awesome, because I actually like how they look. Panpour is a water type, however. And I despise it because it has it's eyes closed. IF IT'S EYES ARE CLOSED, ISN'T IT ASLEEP ALREADY?! I prefer basculin, for I used one and it rocked face. And yeah. Also, on the rom hack, you can catch all the starters in the game. I caught Ploxl after the first Gym, on the route directly after it. And guess what? Useless here did worse than all my members on the first gym! Kricket did better! KRICKET ACTUALLY KILLED THINGS IN ONE OR TWO HITS! Yeah, I hate panpour. He looks dippier than the other two. He's to freaking happy. I like Simisage because he looks awesome, like he's going to kick some serious arse, and then Simisear just looks confused, making him look dippy and halarious. Simipour, despite how funny it is to watch him dig underground while waving at you as in goodbye, he does it EVERY SECOND OF THE BATTLE. So yeah, I hate Panpour. Category:Blog posts Category:Race6000 Category:Pokemon